Years Apart By Twisted Individuals
by hermeres
Summary: After seperating by unknown forces, Severus and Hermione go their own ways to live a life of pain and regret. Severus and Hermione come together with some help from their children.


**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._**

**_3333333333333333_**

"She is too young for you. You need to let her go and be with someone who is your age and won't embarrass you like she constantly does. Think about it Severus, you'd be throwing your life away as well as living it in misery." Severus thought this over long and hard and finally came to a decision.

**_333333333333333_**

"We need to end this Miss Granger." Severus announced when she came for her nightly visits. She stopped dead in her tracks as she tried to reach his eyes.

"Severus?" Hermione asked in a small voice. She had just left Gryffindor Tower after their graduation party. This was one of her happiest days. She was now able to be with Severus and they were going to plan their wedding. Now her world was crumbling down to the earth The man she loved with all her soul was now breaking her heart.

"Severus?" She tried one more time only to receive silence.

"Is there someone else?" Still looking at Severus as she tried to find an answer. He came to face her and their eyes locked.

"Yes there is. We are getting married in a month." Hermione's world collapsed in that moment. Hermione was shocked to saddened the to anger. She was used and now she was being tossed out. Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes but she held firm.

She straightened her back and walked over to him. He wouldn't meet her eyes. Anger was now replaced by fury. Hermione grabbed at her left ring finger and ripped the engagement ring she had just put on during her trip down. Slamming it on the table beside him, she left he room in a rage that no one could possibly contained.

The next day Hermione left from Hogwarts to Poseidon College to study Charms. Meanwhile, Severus had a wedding to plan with Sasha.

**_3333333333333333333_**

**_THAT SUMMER_**

'CONGRATS TO WAR HERO AND POTIONS MASTER SEVERUS SNAPE TO HIS MARRIAGE OF SASHA MYER' was the headline for the Daily Prophet and the Quibler. Hermione felt awful to have ever loved that man. He had already married three weeks after having ended their relationship. 'no better time to get drunk.' Hermione thought as she entered the local pub on a mission to drink everything away.

She was on her third drink when a charming man sat next to her. "You know a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be here without an escort or her husband." Hermione looked with anger over her shoulder to find a good looking muggle man. "Why is that?"

"Because some one as good looking as you will get hit on in a heartbeat. I'm Jack Garrison." The man, now Jack, told Hermione. "Hermione Granger."

**_3333333333333333333333_**

**_Four years later_**

"Where's my dinner?" An angry voice sounded through the house. Hermione winced as she heard foot steps come barreling up the stairs. Hermione tried to concentrate on her son. Max was currently at a 102.4 temperature. She couldn't have left the house fearing he would think she left, she couldn't start dinner or else her son would fall even more ill or worse dead. She was ringing out a wet rag when the door opened.

"Why the hell isn't my dinner made?" The voice thundered behind her to come breathing down her neck. There was a fierce grip on her arm as she was hauled up from the bed. There was a stinging sensation she had become used to spread over her face.

"ANSWER ME!" The voice yelled. She looked into the eyes of her husband Jack. He was a big man. He was built like a body builder almost, crew cut brown hair, hazel eyes and was currently staring at her with anger.

"Max is sick. I couldn't let him overheat and die." Hermione whispered in a small voice. She received another slap to her face.

"So just because the brat gets sick doesn't mean my dinner can't be fixed. He's probably faking. I'll show you." Jack told her as he began to fumble his belt off. Hermione went wild. Her husband, her son's father was going to beat him with his thick leather belt all for getting sick.

"Please Jack it isn't his fault." Hermione pleaded as Jack stalked Max's bed and ended up on his right side. Jack rose the belt to meet skin, but not the skin he intended. Hermione had jumped out of her stupor and landed just in time to receive the vicious blow for her son.

"So you want to take his punishment, do you? Well, come on then." Jack screamed out as he yanked Hermione from her son and out the door. She fell with a thud on the ground and tried to catch her breath. Before she could catch it she was grabbed from the back of her head and yanked up.

"Now you are going to get what you wanted." Jack whispered labored as his right hand constricted her hair and his left hand search for the door to their bedroom. Flinging the door open, Jack flung Hermione in and gave her the beating of her life.

**_AN HOUR LATER_**

Jack was now giving Hermione the last stomp on her back.

"You are pathetic, you hear me. Pathetic. Get out of this room." Jack yelled out as he threw Hermione through the door. She hit the wall and just crumbled down against the wall. The door was slammed closed, sounding like it was slammed off the hinges. The one sole thought that was going through Hermione's head was to get her son out of this hellhole. Hermione picked herself off the floor and staggered into her son's room. He was laying there, sweating profusely, and his skin was as if it was on fire.

"Max!?" Hermione whispered to her son to see no reaction. 'NO!'

Hermione took her hand and concentrated. A wand flew into her hand and she was relieved to find that Jack had never found it. Hermione grabbed hold of her son and apparated, going to the one place she could always count on. Hogwarts. She arrived in the infirmary and shouted immediately for Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey, Help me!" Hermione yelled out to hear banging sounding in the back. A very surprised, Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office to find Hermione standing with a little boy in her arms.

"Miss Granger! What happened?" Pomfrey yelled out as she took the still child away from the blubbering woman.

"He's sick. He began to run a fever of 102.5 today and now he isn't moving. Please help my son." Hermione explained rapidly as she watched over her son.

"Miss Granger, please calm down. I want you to go and lay down over there. I will look over you son." Pomfrey soothingly told her as she went back to Hermione's son. She pulled her wand out and waved it over the boy.

"How muggles haven't found a cure for this yet is amazing." Pomfrey mumbled as she cured Hermione's son of pneumonia.

Pomfrey made her way back to Hermione to find her passed out and blood seeping out onto the bed sheet. Pomfrey took in her state finally to find her face beaten, split lip, somewhat broken leg, and she had several cuts on her. The site that made Pomfrey gasp in horror was her back. Her back was like a roadmap of abuse. Hundreds of tiny white lines marked wounds, now healed, but her back was now covered in fresh wounds. Pomfrey spent two hours healing her before heading for the headmaster.

**_THREE DAYS LATER_**

"Miss Granger are you awake?" Hermione winced at the noise that was beating her head along with the bright sunlight shining into her eyes.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked as she wavered the attempt to sit up.

"You are at Hogwarts Miss Granger. I am Albus and I would like to know what happened to you?" Albus asked gently trying not to stress her out.

"Where is my son? Where is Max?" Hermione pleaded as Albus stroked her hand.

"Calm down Hermione. Your son is fine. He has been cured the night you brought him and is currently staying with me and Minerva. I would like to know what happened?" Albus asked gently as she began to sob once again.

"You can't call Jack. I left and he will..." Hermione never finished as she broke into sobs.

"Miss Granger. I know it isn't the time but I would like to make a proposition for you. Professor Flitwick retired this year and I know you succeeded in getting your Masters in Charms. Would you like to live here, teach. You and your son will be heavily guarded and protected." Albus asked. It took no time in considering this as Hermione exploded with a 'Yes!'.

_**3333333333333333333333333333**_

_**SAME DAY**_

"Sasha I'm home." Severus was met with silence as he shrugged his outer coat off. He heard some sounds coming from Sasha and his bedroom. He didn't like the type of sounds coming from that room. They were sounds of passion. Knowing what laid behind the closed doors, he set off to his daughters room. He found his daughter wide awake and covering her ears on her bed. The sounds of passion were magnified in his daughters room.

"Ria, are you okay?" Severus asked gently as he took the hands of his daughter off her ear. She finally opened her eyes to find Severus crouching at her level.

She nodded her head and whispered, "Make them stop. They have been doing those noise for a while."

Severus was beyond livid. His wife had no decency to put up silencing spells for their daughter.

"I'll be right back. I'll get them to stop." He convicted as he set out of her room and to the master bedroom. He tried opening it, but it had a lock on it. 'At least she thought of not letting Ria see.' Severus thought sarcastically as he unlocked the easy charm and flew the doors open. There in front of him was his wife, Sasha, on top of some man Severus had never seen in his life. The guy stopped his ministrations as seeing Severus come through but his wife was still in her own little world, screwing the man below her.

"Sash... Sasha stop!" The man's voice strained but his wife just kept on going. It took all of two minutes for her to come back and see the man's ashen face.

"Luke what's wrong?" Sasha asked as she began to lay kisses on him.

The only thing 'Luke' could say was, "Your Husband."

Sasha suddenly stiffened and turned around. Severus' face was livid. His face had lost his sallow complexion and was now beet red. His hands were clutched into fist at his sides and his posture stiff.

"Severus." Sasha whispered trying to calm him down.

"I want a divorce. Ria is coming with me." Severus barked as he turned and walked out of the room. He slammed the shut and walked into his daughters room.

"Daddy did you get them to stop?" Ria asked as she got up from her bed and stumbled to him.

"Ria what's wrong?" Severus asked in concern. Ria shook her head and said, "The room won't keep still."

With that Ria collapsed and Severus' world was crashing down around him. "RIA!" She didn't waken to his yelling so he went to the only place he could trust. Hogwarts.

**_3333333333333_**

**_Review. Tell me what you think, honestly._**


End file.
